RGG
Down with the Sickness - Disturbed * The Stroke - Billy Squier * Last Nite - The Strokes * Prayer of the Refugee - Rise Against * Eye of the Tiger - Survivor * Plush - Stone Temple Pilots * Lazaretto - Jack White * Hunger Strike - Temple of the Dog * American Woman - The Guess Who * Hysteria - Muse * Club Foot - Kasabian * Midnite Maniac - Krokus * The Kill - 30 Seconds to Mars * Poison - Alice Cooper * Chop Suey! - System of a Down * F.C.P.R.E.M.I.X. - The Fall of Troy * Aqualung - Jethro Tull * No Rain - Blind Melon * House of Wolves - My Chemical Romance * Before I Forget - Slipknot * Cult of Personality - Living Colour * All the Small Things - blink-182 * Misery Business - Paramore * China Grove - The Doobie Brothers * In the Shadows - The Rasmus * Today - Smashing Pumpkins * Foolin' - Def Leppard * Talk Dirty to Me - Poison * American Idiot - Green Day * Barracuda - Heart * Do I Wanna Know? - Arctic Monkeys * Famous Last Words - My Chemical Romance * Chelsea Dagger - The Fratellis * Invincible - OK Go * Reptilia - The Strokes * Roundabout - Yes * This Ain't a Scene, It's an Arms Race - Fall Out Boy * Sweet Home Alabama - Lynyrd Skynyrd * 20th Century Boy - T.Rex * Lights and Sounds - Yellowcard * Ruby - Kaiser Chiefs * Black Hole Sun - Soundgarden * Creep - Radiohead * Feel the Pain - Dinosaur Jr. * No One Knows - Queens of the Stone Age * Love Removal Machine - The Cult * Cum On Feel the Noize - Quiet Riot * Little Monster - Royal Blood * Rebel Yell - Billy Idol * Still Waiting - Sum 41 * Are You Gonna be My Girl - Jet * Buddy Holly - Weezer * Five to One - The Doors * Paralyzer - Finger Eleven * Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap - AC/DC * I Believe in a Thing Called Love - The Darkness * Remedy - The Black Crowes * Love Train - Wolfmother * Thnks fr th Mmrs - Fall Out Boy * Hold the Line - Toto * Working for the Weekend - Loverboy * Master of Puppets - Metallica * Paradise City - Guns N' Roses * Angel Witch - Angel Witch * Livin' on a Prayer - Bon Jovi * Back in the Game - Airbourne * Cherry Pie - Warrant * Epic - Faith No More * Breaking the Chains - Dokken * Rock the Night - Europe * Cochise - Audioslave * Slither - Velvet Revolver * Parabola - Tool * In a Gadda da Vida - Iron Butterfly * Even Flow - Pearl Jam * Still of the Night - Whitesnake * Balls to the Wall - Accept * Madhouse - Anthrax * Turn Up the Radio - Autograph * Round and Round - Ratt * Let There be Rock - AC/DC * Everything About You - Ugly Kid Joe * Killing in the Name - Rage Against the Machine * Them Bones - Alice in Chains * Mountain Song - Jane's Addiction * Holy Diver - Dio * Hot for Teacher - Van Halen * Dream On - Aerosmith * Peace Sells - Megadeth * You Shook Me All Night Long - AC/DC * Money for Nothing - Dire Straits * Separate Ways (Worlds Apart) - Journey * Stone Cold Crazy - Queen * Hate to Say I Told You So - The Hives * The Pretender - Foo Fighters * Rock You Like a Hurricane - Scorpions * Heaven and Hell - Black Sabbath * Hair of the Dog - Nazareth * Youth Gone Wild - Skid Row * More Than a Feeling - Boston * Free Bird - Lynyrd Skynyrd * Carry On Wayward Son - Kansas * Sweet Emotion - Aerosmith * Fortunate Son - Creedence Clearwater Revival * My Generation - The Who * Hotel California - Eagles * Photograph - Def Leppard * Run to the Hills - Iron Maiden * Breaking the Law - Judas Priest * Crazy Train - Ozzy Osbourne * Blitzkrieg Bop - Ramones * Thunderstruck - AC/DC * Gimme Shelter - The Rolling Stones * All Day and All of the Night - The Kinks * Crossroads - Cream * Smoke on the Water - Deep Purple * Everlong - Foo Fighters * Cowboys from Hell - Pantera * Tom Sawyer - Rush * Paranoid - Black Sabbath * Ace of Spades - Motorhead * Walk this Way - Aerosmith * Smells Like Teen Spirit - Nirvana * Enter Sandman - Metallica * Runnin' with the Devil - Van Halen * Break On Through (To the Other Side) - The Doors * Back in Black - AC/DC * Kashmir - Led Zeppelin * Won't Get Fooled Again - The Who * Welcome to the Jungle - Guns N' Roses